marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorna, the Jungle Girl Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Day of Doom! | Writer2_1 = Don Rico | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Werner Roth | Synopsis2 = Lorna is attacked by a tribe of Pygmies whose leader Okobu has accused her of stealing the black opal at their temple which they believe keeps the tribe alive, as they found her knife at the scene. Lorna fights free of her attacks and escapes by riding on the back of a rhino. Meanwhile, not far away Greg Knight is travelling through the jungle with explorer Paul Thompson when they are also attacked by the Pygmies. Hearing the attack, Lorna comes to their aid just as Greg and Paul are tied up. She then reveals that Paul was the one who took the opal, and returns it to the Pygmies who then let the pair of explorers go. However, Lorna follows the Pygmies back to their village where they seek guidance from their flaming idol. Okobu claims that the gods are still angry and demand Lorna's sacrifice. However, Lorna arrives and secretly douses the flames from the idol quashing Okobu's "prophecy". Lorna then appears and accuses Okobu of stealing the opal and framing her. Okobu grabs the tribes leader and confesses to his crimes, stating that he stole the opal to gain power. Lorna knocks Okobu away from his hostage and everyone gathered is surprised when the flames from inside the idol shoot out of it and burn Okobu to death. Lorna is thanked for her assistance and the jungle girl returns to the jungle and is reunited with Greg and Paul. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Cannibal Trail! | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = Al Hartley | Inker3_1 = Al Hartley | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight is taking adventure writer named Hallingsworth into the jungles. When Greg finds sign of the long lost Upakis cannibal tribe, Hallingsworth dismisses it as an attempt by Greg to frighten him. Suddenly they find themselves in the path of a charging rhino and Hallingsworth attempts to shoot it but chokes under the pressure forcing Greg to save his life. After the beast is shot dead the pair are then attacked by the Upakis. Greg knockings Hallingsworth out in order to deal with the cannibals. Greg is no match for the number of cannibals who are convinced that he is a brave warrior and instead of killing him, they tie him to a tree and leave him to the beasts to deal with. However a rain begins to fall, causing the ropes around Greg's wrists to swell enough for him to get free. He then follows the Upakis back to their tribe where they have taken Hallingsworth to be their sacrifice. Greg sneaks into the village and rescues Hallingsworth taking him back to where they felled the rhino. When Hallingsworth finally comes around he has no memory of the cannibal attack. When he threatens to report Greg to the Hunters Association, Greg reminds him of how he choked trying to deal with the rhino and Hallinger quickly drops the subject and allows Greg to take a picture of him next to the felled rhino in exchange for keeping quiet. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rhino * Upakis cannibal tribe Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Trail by Fire! | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker4_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Synopsis4 = Lorna finds Greg Knight walking through the jungle and warns him that the locals do not like outsides in the area during their sacred Hunters Dance, but Greg refuses to let that stop him on his recent expedition. Believing that Greg will get into more trouble, Lorna follows after him. Elsewhere in the jungle, two communist agents are conspiring force the local natives into a rebellion for their communist masters and eliminate Lorna. To this end they intend to bring whiskey to the tribe. As they travel there to give the booze to the natives, Lorna spots them and attacks them to try and get them to stop. However the leader of the communists takes Mikki hostage and forces Lorna to stand down. Finding Lorna attractive he then tries to convince her give over the whiskey. Lorna instead bites his ear bringing the natives to their location. The natives are angry by the intrusion and the communists convince them that Lorna brought them there. The natives then demand that Lorna be sacrificed and she is soon tied to a stake around a pyre that is set ablaze. Mikki finds Greg and brings him to Lorna's aid and Lorna is freed. However before the locals attack them a leopard arrives and attacks the leader of the tribe. Lorna fends it off and subdues the beast winning freedom for her and Greg. Lorna explains that they were tricked by the communists. The red agents suddenly appear to try and kill Lorna and Greg, but Lorna just the leopard free and it attacks and kills the communists. Thanking Lorna and Greg for their help, the tribes people allow the pair to go free. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communists Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}